True Love Never Dies
by x-MoniLove-x
Summary: Winnie drinks the water! But does Jesse come back like promised? Will she ever love again? MUCH BETTER THAN SUMMARY!   Working on next chapter now!  6-19-12
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Decisions, Decisions

_**Disclaimer: Uh. My name is Monica. Not Natalie. Does that make me sad? A little...**_

Winnie's POV

"Promise me you'll be back Jesse." My eyes started to water again and I could feel the second wave of tears comming.

"Of course Winnie. I love you. Drink the water. I'll come back. Just for you." My forehead was pressed aginst his and our breathing was quick and rigid.

"I love you Winnie Foster. I'll be back. I promise." I looked at Jesse Tuck-the love of my life-and pressed my lips to his.

"JESSE! Now!" Miles yelled, causing us to break apart.

"I love you." He turned to run to his family who were driving away in their wagon.

"I love you Winnie Foster. Till the day I die." He called out.

I watched as they drove off. Now I know what a heartbreak feels like. Half my heart was on that wagon, and I don't know if I'll ever see it again.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

I sat by the spring and let my fingers touch the surface, thinking. I must have been there for hours but I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes and Jesse's face was there. I sighed and cupped my hands, filling them with water. I watched it drip out of my hands and back into the spring. I let out a shaky sigh and brought the water to my lips. Closing my eyes I took a small sip. The water was soft and sweet and I was instantly overcome with an intese feeling. I smiled and took another sip. Thats it. This is what I came here for. Now...My parents.

I have to run away. I already stashed away enough money for food and clothing, plus lots of clothes to wear later. I walked into the house, feeling happy and yet scared at the same time. I'll stay for a week. That's it. Then I'll leave. I told myself this over and over again, but I didn't think I could actually do it. Every night I kissed my parents goodnight and told them that I loved them more than anything. And every morning I woke up, kissed them, and remined them. It became a routine and I used and chance I could to tell them that I was thankful for everything they've given me. I was still scared but at least I knew when I left they'd know I loved them, and it wasn't their fault. This was my last day with them. I sat on my bed as my mother twisted my hair and piled it on the top of my head.

"I love you mother."

"I love you too Winifred. Now stop fidgeting, I'll never finish."

"Yes mother." I stared at the white wall and a single tear fell from my eyes. My mother couldn't see it but I knew she could tell something was wrong. Tonight we were having a huge party for my 17th birthday. If only they knew I stopped aging a week ago.

"Oh, Winifred, you look beautiful. All the young men will be-"

"Mother, stop it. I'm not-"

"Winifred, don't interrupt me. Now turn around and let me have a look." The thing my mother didn't understand was that I wasn't listening. And I wasn't looking forward to the party like she was. I was thinking of my bags, hidden under the floorboard, and how I was planning to get out and away.

"Dear, look at yourself. You look so much like your grandmother." Mentioning her mother made her sad, and she seemed to forget that I was standing there.

"Thank you so much mother. Well I'm going to finish getting ready. I'm sure guests will start to show up soon."

"Very well, child. Hurry now."

"I will. I love you mother."

"And I you, Winnie." She blew me a kiss as she walked out the door. I smiled and looked out the window. Tonight was going to be long and hard. And I didn't think I was perpared for it.

_**HEY! Monica here, and I just wanna thank you SO much for reading my first chapter! I love this book/movie soooo much! I cry every time! So this is my story about what I wish would have happened. Reviwes are like crack for me! Keep 'em commin' ok? :) Thank you and I'll update soon!**_

_**Peace Love Monica**_

_**OH! And check out my other story Immortal's Child! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oh My God

_**Disclaimer: Again. Makes me sad...**_

I walked down the staires slowly and all eyes were on me. I smiled and ducked my head. Peter James walked over to me, grabbing my hand.

"You look beautiful, Winifred."

"It's Winnie." I snatched my hand away from Peter and his green eyes locked on mine.

"Either way," he snorted. "Come now. I want to dance with you."

"And I don't care Peter. Leave me alone. I'm looking for my father." Peter wasn't going to give up that easily. He brushed his hand in his hair and put his arm around my waist. He pulled me to the middle of the floor and started spinning me around. This actually gave me a perfect chance to plan my escape. After we ate and danced, I'd leave at exactly midnight. I'll grab my bags and leave. Mother and father always go to sleep at 10 o'clock sharp. Tonight would be no exception. Peter pulled me close and I almost gagged as he tried to kiss me.

"Peter! Get off of me! I'm leaving."

"Thanks okay, Winnifred. I'll have you before the end of the night." He grinned.

"Leave me alone, Peter." I walked away, disgusted. When I looked at the door, I saw Jesse.

JESSE?

"What are you doing here?"

"Winnie, what are you talking about?" It was my father. I blinked hard and gasped. I had... imagined that. I was going crazy.

"I'm sorry father. Let's dance." I grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the floor. I looked around the room, trying to memorize it all. I was going to miss home.

We waved goodbye to our last guests before shutting the door and walking into the dinning room.

"Well, I'm off to bed mother, father! I love you!" I kissed them on the cheeck, and hugged them tight.

"Okay, darling. I love you too. Happy birthday." Father kissed me tonight.

"See you in the morning." My mother smiled and hugged me too. "Happy birthday, love."

_See you in the morning. _I almost started crying then. "Love you." I mumbled as I walked to the staires. "More than anything..."

When I got to my bedroom I closed my door and packed more of the money I just recived for my birthday. Now I have more than enough money to survive for quite a while. I changed into a pale pink dress and laced up my boots. I grabbed my bags and layed in bed, listening for the fimiliar creek of their bed. After it was silent, I waited 20 minutes until I snuck down the staires and past my parents bed room. I walked out the door and ran to the gate. Throwing my bags over it, I climed over and took off running into the woods. I turned to look back at my house one last time.

"I love you, more than anything in this world." And with that, I walked into the woods, seeing my imaginary Jesse waiting for me with open arms.

_June 27, 2002_

_Dear...well me,_

_It's been 150 years. 150. Not a single word from the Tucks._ _Jesse promised me. Each day was hell. I watched loved ones around me die. Something I wish I could do. But I can't. Becuase of him. He's probably met some other girl. Some gorgous blonde who he's turned immortal. And now they're living happily ever after. I thought he loved me. Maybe he came home and saw my grave. Why did I have to come back to their house? Jesse left me. How could he? And now I'm left here, all alone. With no one to be with. No one to love. No one to hold me. Oh man, I'm crying again. Well. I visted home the other day. You will never believe who I met! Peter's great granddaughter! Mellisa Jones. Peter married Annette! I was amazed. It's so funny to see all my friends grand-children. I have a sister. And a nephew. And my nephew has a daughter. Her name is Winnifred. Poor child. She's gorgous. My sister's name is Ella, and her son's name is Jesse. Ironic, huh? I laugh at the thought._

_Your's Truely,_

_Winnifred Foster_

I walked past the thick bushes that covered the ground of the woods and headed towards my grave. The one place I've been comming to almost every week for the last 130 years. Mother and Father gave me a proper funeral after years of searching. I watched from a distance as my mother and father cried over my death. Ella ran around, not understanding the funeral for the sister she never met. I cried, hating seeing my parents in pain. And ever since then I've come to here, just to sit and think. As I got closer, I saw someone on their knee's sobbing before my grave. My breathing quickened and I became worried. Who...?

"Oh God...oh God, oh God, oh God. Winnie, I'm so sorry. This...is all my fault. I love you. So much. I wish I had come back before I did. I missed you. I love you... Why? The stupid wheel. You listened to Tuck... Oh God, Winnifred Foster... I'm so sorry... I left... I should have... oh God..." Jesse. "I love you..." He continuded sobbing and I felt horrible for just standing there and watching him. But.. I had to listen to him. "Til the day I die. I love you."

"I'll love you til the day I die, Jesse Tuck." I heard his breathing stop.

"Winnie?" He turned around and his eyes were red and wet. "I...the grave...and you...You drank the water?"

"I did."

"Oh my God!" He jumped up and ran to me. "Your here! Winnie!"

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too! I have so much to tell you..."

Ok! So this was like really slow but it skiped around like..a LOT! Haha So like review and like...yeah:D THANKS!

Peace Love Monica :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What was Jesse up too?

_**Disclaimer: Do you want me to cry? Cause, I own nothing and you keep bringing it up. That's not nice.**_

Jesse's POV

"Promise me you'll be back Jesse." Winnie's eyes strted to water and my heart broke.

"Of course Winnie. I love you. Drink the water. I'll come back. Just for you." Our foreheads were pressed against each other and our breathing was quick and rigid.

"I love you Winnie Foster. I'll be back. I promise." Winnie kissed me, soft and sweet and the tears spilled from her eyes.

"JESSE! Now!" Miles called out for me and they all got into our wagon and started off.

"I love you." I looked at my Winnie one last time before I took off to my family. I jumped in and looked over at Winnie who was starting to fade into the distance. I could hear her sobs and I knew that I had one last thing to say to her.

"I love you Winnie Foster. Till the day I die." Mae was crying and Tuck was rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

"I love you Winnie..." I whispered.

The days that follwed were a living hell. I wondered about what my sweet little Winnie could be doing right then. Did she go to the spring? Will I ever see her again? Was that my last time holding her? I would lie in bed at night and worry about her.

"Son," Tuck would say, "She'll be doin' the right thing if she avoided the damned spring. She has a life and a family. Do you want to take that away from her? She loves 'em. Could you do that to her?" I knew he had a point. He always did. But that didn't take away the feeling I got everytime I thought about her getting old and dieing without me.

I waited. And waited. For years. If she decided to forget about the spring, then I wouldnt come back until I knew she had forgotten everything I ever said to her. And everynight it killed me more and more to think about her moving on and marrying off to some rich high class snob. After so many years, I knew it was time to go back. I went back to her old house. There, I saw a little girl playing in the front yard. She looked so much like my Winniefred. She had curly brown hair that went down to the small. Her wide blue eyes were flilled with the same look any child her age would have.

"Oh my God..." I couldn't believe it. This ment only one thing. This had to be Winnie's... grand-daughter? She didn't drink the water. She kept the wheel turning. This is all my fault.

"Winnie! Come inside and eat your lunch! Wash up first!" From the door I saw a pretty women in a summer dress. She had blonde hair that tummbled past her shoulders. She hugged the little girl-Winnie-tight.

"I love you mommy!"

"I love you too darling." She dropped a kiss on her duaghters forehead before looking out at the woods. Close to where I was standing.

"Jesse?" I froze.

"What, darling?" I heard someone call from inside. A tall man came out. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. I shrunk back into the shadows.

"I just... thought I saw someone. That's all." Her body shook as she laughed lightly. "Guess I just imagined it. Let's go inside." The man-the one who had my name-grabbed little Winnie and his wife and they walked inside. Time to go to the one place I'm starting to dread. The graveyard.

The sky had turned an ugly, depressing gray and I couldn't help but worry. This is it. My love is gone. I walked towards the biggest headstone in the cemetary. Surronded by flowers the headstone read "Winnifred Foster. Loving mother and friend to all. You will be missed." I dropped onto my knees. I was right. She didn't drink the water. It's over...

Ever since that horrible day at the cemetary, I would go back and sit by Winnie's grave. I'd sit there and I would talk to Winnie. Tell her about the things she was missing. I told her about Mae and Tuck and Miles. I'd tell her about her son-i think that was her son-and her grand-daughter. Years passed and I still went back. Once or twice a week. After almost 100 more long, hard years I went back to the tomb, sat there, and cried.

"Oh God...oh God, oh God, oh God. Winnie, I'm so sorry. This...is all my fault. I love you. So much. I wish I had come back before I did. I missed you. I love you... Why? The stupid wheel. You listened to Tuck... Oh God, Winnifred Foster... I'm so sorry... I left... I should have... oh God...I love you...Til the day I die. I love you." I rambled on and on not knowing what to do. This was the first time in almost 20 years that I just sat there and cried. I missed my Winnie so much.

"I'll love you til the day I die, Jesse Tuck."

I stopped breathing. I noticed the voice, but I couldn't believe it.

"Winnie?" I turned around. "I...the grave...and you...You drank the water?" I looked at the most beautiful girl in thw world-My Winnie.

"I did."

"Oh my God!" I jumped up and ran over to my love "Your here! Winnie!"

"I've missed you so much." Her eyes started to water and I couldn't believe she was here-let alone in my arms.

"I've missed you too! I have so much to tell you..."

MKAY! So like a HUGE thanks to **Nicolette May Summers **who was the first person to like my story and add me as their fave author! THANKS! I hope u liked this chapter. Its just a little snipit of what Jesse was up to in the last 150 years. HENCE THE WORD SNIPIT!:) 


End file.
